Beverly Hills
by Shayla.x.Caillat
Summary: When Massie's mom gets into a fatal car crash, the family, now consisting of William, Claire, and her parents and brother, decides to make a life changing decision that alters Massie's world completely. R&R! CHAPTER 11.1 IS UP! POLL ON PROFILE! PLEEZ VOTE
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

The Accident

* * *

**Beverly Hills**

"Massie Block?" Ms. Burns called out Massie's name from the door of her English class. "Please come down to my office. Thank you." With that she walked out of the room and Massie had to run to catch up with her. Ms. Burns looked pretty upset. When she got to the office, her dad was sitting in a seat looking more upset then she had ever seen him. He was sitting in a comfortable looking chair in front of the principal's desk. On the side of the room there was a couch, where Claire and Jay and Judi Lyons were sitting. Judi was crying and Claire was comforting her, and trying to figure out what for.

"What's wrong Mom? Why are you crying?" She kept saying this over and over again, desperate for an answer. When Massie's dad realized that she had entered, he jumped up and gave her a long hug.

"What's up dad? What's wrong?" Massie asked. "Is everyone alright? Wait! Where's mom?" She suddenly realized that her mom wasn't in the room. When she heard that, Judi started bawling, even louder then a minute before. "Ohmygod dad what's going on?!" she screamed.

"Honey, take a seat." her dad said, guiding her to the other chair by the desk. When she was sitting, he started to explain. "Your mom was on her way out when she got hit by a truck. The car was totaled and she… she… she's dead." Claire started hysterically crying and her dad tried to comfort her. Massie sat there for a minute, completely speechless. This could NOT be happening! Then she screamed and blacked out.

When she woke up, Massie found that she was in her bed. She looked out the window and at the clock. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon, on a bright, sunny day. Why wasn't she at school? And why was she sleeping? Then her memory came flooding back, and she remembered what had happened that day in school, in the principal's office. She screamed, and instantly her dad was at her side.

"Where's mom?!" she demanded. "I need mom!"

"Honey, calm down." he said cautiously. He didn't want her to pass out again. "She isn't with us anymore." As soon as he said it Massie started hysterically crying and screaming. Her dad held her close, until she calmed down a little. When she stopped screaming he asked her if she wanted anything to eat, and that Claire and Todd were down in the kitchen. Massie decided to go downstairs. She needed her friend. When she got down there, Todd instantly left. Her and Claire had some ice cream, but didn't talk. Inez wouldn't make eye contact and appeared only when needed. After the ice cream, Massie went back upstairs. She checked her phone and e-mail. She had around 50 texts and what seemed like a million e-mails. Everyone was wondering where she went, and what happened. There were rumors that she had been expelled or suspended. Some people heard that she had fainted, but no one knew why. There were a ton of stories, but no one knew what really happened. Massie didn't want to talk to anyone so she turned off her Mac and I-phone, and went to bed.

The wake took place the next day, Wednesday, and went until Friday. A lot of people that worked at the school showed up because of the annual fundraiser that took place every year at the Block estate. A lot of people showed up from school too, and of course the whole Pretty Committee was there, to help Massie through it. On Saturday night, after the actual funeral, William Block sat down to talk to Massie.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" He asked.

"Like **I** was the one that was hit by a truck," Massie responded bitterly.

"I know it's been hard, but you're being very strong." He tried to make her feel a little better, even though it was useless. "Listen, I got a major job offer in Hollywood, and I have been talking to Claire's parents and we decided to move to Beverly Hills." He said.

* * *

A virtual tiffany bracelet will b rewarded to all of my reviewers so … REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! That's my motto!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, **just the plot and the new characters**.

Copyright © 2008 by Shayla Collait Productions, a Shaycol Company

All rights reserved.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving

Moving

* * *

Thank you sooooo much to be great beta – Brennah!

_"How are you feeling, sweetie?" He asked._

_"Like __**I**__ was the one that was hit by a truck," Massie responded bitterly._

_"I know it's been hard, but you're being very strong." He tried to make her feel a little better, even though it was useless. "Listen, I got a major job offer in Hollywood, and I have been talking to Claire's parents and we decided to move to Beverly Hills." He said. _

"Fur real!" Massie screamed. For a second, she almost looked happy. But then her face dropped again. "When?" She asked.

"We are moving in a week and a half; next Wednesday. This is where we will live." He showed her a picture of a huge mansion with a beautiful pool. It was the largest pool she had ever seen! And it wasn't just one either. It was a large pool, then two in front of it. Then on the other side of the house there was **another** pool! The house was the size of two of her houses, and it wasn't even the whole thing! "You see how there are trees surrounding the house? Well our property stretches on beyond the trees. The guest house is past them and it is also two times the size of ours now. And that building, on the right side of the big pool" he said, pointing to the building, "that is the spa. There are also horse stables, a tennis quart, and a gym beyond the trees. And throughout the estate, there is a magnificent horse trail. There are a few actually, and they are all on **our** property! Of course Claire and her family will live in the guest house. Inez is coming and we can even bring Bean and Brownie!" He reassured her. "So what do you think?"

"OHMYGOD the house is _**BEAUTIFUL!!**_" She screamed. The main house was a nice red brick and it was the largest building she had ever seen. It had a really nice patio and the trees added a nice effect. She couldn't believe that she was going to live there! If only her mom could have come with them. She would have loved this house.

"And your bedroom will be twice the size that it is now, just like everything else." He said.

"Wow! I can't believe it! I **have** to tell my friends-" She barely finished the word friends when she realized that she would be leaving them. She suddenly grew depressed, and her dad knew exactly why. He figured this would happen.

"Oh, it's okay honey! You can make new friends! And you'll still have Claire!" He tried to lighten the situation, but knew that it was helpless. "Sweetie, I know that all of this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. But were going to get through this! Plus, you'll still have Claire, Inez, Bean, Brownie, - and everything else you want to bring. And you always have me!"

"Can I bring my friends?" Massie asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"No, sweetie, you can't." he said. Then she ran outside to the spa, upset with everything. Her dad didn't bother going after her. He knew that, that would only make things worse.

She sat in the Jacuzzi for a while before she decided to call her friends and tell them the bad news. She made sure that all of them were on the same phone line when she broke the news, she didn't want to have to tell the story anymore times then she had to. As soon as she said the word "moving" they all gasped with horror and shock. They said that they were all coming over and Massie told them to come straight to the spa.

Of course Claire was the first one to the spa. She changed into her bathing suit and got into the hot tub. Massie called Inez and told her to bring the pictures of the house, the school, the neighborhood, the city, and most importantly, a picture of the closest mall, which was within walking distance of Massie's soon-to-be house and school. Inez also brought a ton of snacks and drinks. The girls would be there for a while.

The girls were shocked when they saw where Massie and Claire would be moving to. They were sad though too. Massie and Claire would be gone in ten days! That was only two Tuesday s from now! The girls talked for the rest of the night and they ended up having a sleepover. They hadn't been able to have the sleepover the night before because of the funeral, so they had it tonight instead. They stayed up as late as they could because this might be the last sleepover they would have before Massie and Claire moved.

* * *

A virtual tiffany bracelet will b rewarded to all of my reviewers so … REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!** _**REVIEW!!**_ That's my motto!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, **just the plot and the new characters**.

Copyright © 2008 by Shayla Collait Productions, a Shaycol Company

All rights reserved.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to School

Back to School

Than you to all of my B-E-A-U-Tee-Full reviewers!! I heart you guys!! if I put a (2x) or whatever #, that is how many times they reviewed.

MILEYROX18 (2x)

BAM its Lyssie (2x)

school story surfer

F29DWNxluverx4

PigwideonRocks

LovePeaceHappiness

Performerx0x0

Thanks so much again to my lovely beta – Brennah!

* * *

On Monday Massie finally went back to school. Everyone looked at her with sympathy. She hated it! She refused to take their pity. She walked with purpose and strength to show that she was still in charge. All day people kept coming up to her and saying that they were sorry. Each time that this happened, she just asked why, and they walked away, confused. By third period, it was already old.

In lunch that day she sat with the normal crew at table 18. Massie and Derrington had finally made up and were going out again. She hadn't told him that she was moving yet, so she decided to tell everyone at lunch. Alicia was sitting next to Josh because they were going out. It was a complicated relationship with them, one minute they were dating, the next they were broken up. It had been like that ever since the boyfast ended. Claire hadn't told Cam yet, because just like Massie, she was scared of what her boyfriend would say.

"Um… I have some sad news." Massie announced. She looked over at Claire, as if to say, this is it! "My dad got a major job offer in Hollywood and… We're moving to Beverly Hills." she said quickly.

"What?!" the whole table screamed at once.

"Are you going too?" Cam asked Claire.

"Um yeah I am." Claire looked away from his one green eye and blue eye. It made it worse when she looked at him.

"This is crazy! You can't move! What about _us_?" Derrington said to Massie.

"I dunno." She answered. "I don't know what to think. I mean, it's a great opportunity for my family but… I just don't know."

"When do you leave?" Derrington asked, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a supportive, boyfriend way.

"Next Tuesday. We are having a goodbye party on Saturday night." She said. for the rest of lunch it was awkward, but they tried to talk about other things, though somehow the conversation always came back to the move.

The next week and a half went by too quickly. Everyone went out everyday after school just be together a little bit longer. The girls couldn't have a sleepover all weekend because of all the craziness with the move. Luckily they were able to have the goodbye party Saturday night, and the whole school showed up. It was a blast and everything went perfectly. On Sunday, William and Jay flew down to the new house, to set everything up for when everyone else came on Tuesday. On Tuesday Massie, Claire, Judi, Todd, Isaac, and Inez would fly down to Beverly Hills. On Monday Massie everyone said their finale goodbyes and Massie and Derrington went on a double date with Claire and Cam, one final time.

On Tuesday morning the girls woke up at 6 and got ready for the flight. Massie wore a black Juicy Couture sweat suit with her pink Ugg boots which matched perfectly with the pink Juicy label on the jacket. Claire also wore a Juicy sweat suit that she got when she was working on Dial L, only unlike Massie's, hers was pink and she wore it with purple Ugg boots. When they were ready and had all of their bags, they got into the car with Todd, Judi, Inez, and Isaac, who was driving. The drive would take an hour and a half to get to the airport, so Massie turned on her portable DVD player and shared the headphones with Claire so that they could watch a movie.

When they got to the airport, everyone got their bags and went through bagging then found the terminal and got on the plane. Of course they all sat in first class seating, which was paid for by William. Todd sat next to his mom, and Massie and Claire sat next to each other. Inez and Isaac had random seats next to random people that they didn't know. When the plane finally took off, Massie took out her I-Phone and started texting her friends. Of course Claire was in on it too and everyone else was back in BOCD, sitting in first period, and whenever the flight attendant came they had to hide their phones because they weren't supposed to use them when the plane is flying. It was just like in school but instead of hiding her phone from a teacher, she was hiding it from a flight attendant, in an ugly uniform saying "can I get u ladies anything?" over and over again. Right now Massie should have been in math class, but instead, she was on a plane, flying to Beverly Hills. This was so unfair!

Surprisingly, the flight went by very quickly and before they landed Massie went to change into shorts and a t-shirt. She had talked to her dad and he said that it was 70 degrees and sunny, and she didn't want to get hot. Claire changed next and then they got off of the plane. Down in baggage claim, there was a man, a limo driver (it was obvious by the pants and jacket, uniform, and driver's hat.), holding a sign with Massie's name on it. Everyone grabbed their luggage and walked over to the man.

"I'm Massie," She said to him "did my dad send you?"

"Yes he did ma'am. My name is Charley and I will be your limo driver. Can I take your bags?"

"Sure, thanks. And theirs too, please." Massie answered and gave him her bags.

"Everyone, please drop your bags and I will bring them to the limo. It is the black one right outside, if you would like to get in." Charley said to the group.

"Thanks." They said, as they walked out to the stretch limo, waiting outside. Isaac helped Charley with the bags and soon they were on their way.

When they got to the house, Isaac helped Charley with the bags again. Massie, Claire, Todd and Judi got out of the car and were completely speechless. Then, when they finally regained their composure, the girls started jumping up and down, screaming and laughing their heads off. The house was even more incredible in person! It looked exactly like in the picture. The house was the size of two of her houses, maybe more! You couldn't see all of the pools from the front because they went in a straight line behind the house. You could see the first pool though, which was in the front yard. And just like here dad had said, there were trees surrounding the entire house, but you could see that the property went on after the trees ended. Behind the trees were the horse stables, a tennis quart, and a gym beyond the trees. Behind the pool was the spa. Also behind the house was the guest home, which was very large and also made of red brick. And from where they stood, on the driveway, the girls could see part of the horse trails that disappeared into the small woods. The driveway split a little while ago, and leads off to the guest house, along with other parts of the estate. At the foot of the drive way was a large gate, like the one that Alicia had at her house back home, only much bigger. When the William and Jay realized that everyone had arrived, they came out to greet them.

"Well, how do you like the new house?" William asked, already knowing what they thought.

"Ehmehgod! It's beautiful!!" Massie screamed with joy and excitement.

"Well, why don't you guys go check it out?" Jay said. The kids screamed and went running for the house. Inside was even more amazing then the outside! Todd went running to some other part of the house, and the girls headed to the living room. The living room was huge, and so was the kitchen. There was a billiards/game room, a home theatre, and even an indoor pool! Just when they thought it couldn't get any better, the girls found Massie's bedroom. It was the I-Pad to a whole new level. The walls were lavender instead of white (just the way Massie wanted it!), and there a huge plasma screen TV hanging on the wall. There was a whole wall dedicated to make-up and jewelry and of course her Massiequin was there. She also had a purple Mac, even bigger then her old one. And then there was the closet. I could have been two small bedrooms (though it was no where NEAR as big as here actual room!)! Of course it was empty because she still had to put all of her clothes in from back home. And not to mention all of the new clothes that she would buy on the shopping spree that her dad letting her and Claire go on. She couldn't wait to go to her new school and make a ton of new, totally popular friends (even if she did _**EXTREMELY**_ miss her old friends!)! She would dominate this school just like her old one; after all, she _was_ a natural born leader! This was going to be totally awesome, and totally easy!

* * *

A virtual tiffany bracelet will b rewarded to all of my reviewers so … REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!** _**REVIEW!!**_ That's my motto!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, **just the plot and the new characters**.

Copyright © 2008 by Shayla Collait Productions, a Shaycol Company

All rights reserved.


	4. Chapter 4: Not So Easy

Not So Easy

Just so you know I will be labeling the place, time, and day from now on!

Thanks to all of my reviewers who have reviewed soo far! I love to hear what you guys have to say!

ForeverxNothing

Bondeandbeautiful216

puppyloveallways

cristi03

LovePeaceHappiness

BlondeMysteryChic

MILEYROX18

Cliqueluv

F29DWNxluverx4

thank you soooo much beta Brennah!!

* * *

**Wrentlen Mall**

**Main Entrance**

**2:00 p.m.**

**March 26, 2008**

Although they had gotten to Beverly Hills on Tuesday, the girls didn't start school until the following Monday, so that they had a chance to unpack, move into the house, and so they could get used the new town.

The girls went on a shopping spree on Thursday and Friday, but had to bring Todd with them (though they ditched him once they got there of course!). On Saturday the girls went back to the mall by themselves to see if they could meet any kids from their school.

By now they weren't shocked by the size of the humongous mall. Though they were shocked by how many cliques there were. Sure, at their old school there were cliques too, but not like this! They were everywhere! Some groups were large, some small. And, everyone wore the **best** clothes! Back at home, the Pretty Committee was known for their sense of style and designer clothes. As far as Massie could tell, here, everyone had designer clothes. As the girls walked through the mall, they saw a few LBR's, and even **they** were wearing designer! Massie was starting to get nervous. She didn't have the power she used to. She was starting in the middle of the year, at a place where everyone (well, almost everyone) was just as pretty as her. Still, Massie figured that she could make friends with the popular girls easy enough. And if not, - well, Massie didn't want to think about that right now.

"Let's go to Starbucks!" Claire suggested, pointing at the store.

"OK," Massie said, "but then I want to go to Juicy." Everywhere she looked she saw Coach and Juicy Couture bags, so she knew that they were big here.

"Ehmehgawd!" Massie screamed when she saw the store. It was huge! Back home it was a little store with shelves on both walls and a table in the middle. They didn't even have clothes in the store back home! You had to go to a whole separate store! Here, however, the store was humungous and had every thing in it. Massie bought three bags and Claire got one. The other two days they had been at the mall, they hadn't been to Juicy, so Massie also got four new shirts and a pair of skinny jeans.

They walked around for a while, not getting anything else. They had hit up every store and there was nothing left to buy. The girls were walking past the food court when all of a sudden Massie stopped short. Claire didn't realize and walked a few more steps before turning around, and walking back to Massie.

"What's up?" She asked. Massie was starring at something across the food court. Claire followed her gaze and realized why Massie had stopped short. Sitting at a table across the room, were four of the hottest guys that they had ever seen. Claire felt bad about Cam, but couldn't help starring. They were gorgeous! All of a sudden a guy with shaggy brown hair turned around and locked eyes with Massie. He had the most intense blue eyes that she had ever seen! He smiled at her and gave her a little wave. She snapped out of her trance and smiled back then turned and started talking to Claire so she didn't look like a LBR. _Wow he is cute!_ She thought. All of a sudden her phone started ringing. She took it out and looked at the caller ID. A wave of guilt washed over her. Derrington. She looked back at the super hot guy. He was still staring at her. He turned back to his friends when she caught him staring. Her phone vibrated again.

"Hey." She answered her I-phone.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Derrington asked.

"Nothing, were at the mall. How are you?"

"Ugh. Bored! I miss you sooo much! We're at Cams house playing video games." He told her. She could hear the screaming and video game shooting in the background.

"Who's that?" Claire whispered.

"Derrington" Massie whispered back.

"Huh?" Derrington said into the phone.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Claire." All of a sudden the hot guys to up from their table and started walking towards Massie and Claire.

"Oh, well I-" Derrington started to say something, but Massie cut him off when the hot guy walked up to them.

"I've got to go babe! Love you, bye!!" She said.

"I love you too." He barely managed to say before Massie hung up.

"Um, hey" Hot guy said. Wow his eyes were really blue! _Derrington! Derrington!! Derrington!!_ Massie had to keep reminding herself.

"Hey. I'm Massie." she said. "And this is Claire." Claire was starring at a guy with short, light brown hair that had natural dirty blonde highlights and deep brown eyes. "Claire?" Massie said, giving her a shove.

"Sorry, I'm Claire." She said, glancing at the guy with brown eyes.

"Um, I'm Trevor." said the guy with blue eyes. "You guys just move here?"

"Yeah, my dads business just moved so we came with it."

"My dad works with hers." Claire added.

"Where are you gunna go to school?" the guy with brown eyes said. "My name is Eric by the way."

"Oh, were going to Wrentlen Academy. We're in eighth grade." Massie said, hoping that they went there too.

"Cool, that's where we go," _Yes!_ Massie was so happy! So far everything was going nice and smoothly.

**Wrentlen Academy**

**Mrs. Espo's English Class**

**8:00 a.m.**

**March 28, 2008**

"Everyone, this is Macy Block, and Claire Lyons."

"It's MA-ssie!" She said to the teacher. The girls stood in front of their new English class as they were introduced by Mrs. Espo, their new English teacher. Almost all of the girls were super model pretty, and practically all of the guys were Abercrombie and Fitch bag hot. In the back row were the obvious alphas. There was a girl with strawberry-blonde hair, which was straight but curled under slightly at the bottom. The girl next to her had light brown hair that was pin straight with amazing bangs. The last girl had dark brown hair with bangs and nice brown eyes that had little flecks of gold in them. They all wore designer clothes (just like everyone else) and were super thin (but not to the point that it was scary). From what Massie could see, there was no obvious alpha, yet. Sitting next to the girl with the dark brown hair, was Trevor, Eric, and the other guys from the mall.

"Um… right, Massie, sorry. Please take a seat, ladies, and we will get started." There were two open seats next to each other in the second-to-last row. The girls sat down and Mrs. Espo started talking. Massie looked over at Trevor and smiled. He waved back and Massie got a death glare from the girl with dark brown hair. All the girls in the back row were glaring at Massie and Claire. _Ok, maybe this won't be so easy!_

* * *

A virtual tiffany bracelet will b rewarded to all of my reviewers so … REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!** _**REVIEW!!**_ That's my motto!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, **just the plot and the new characters**.

Copyright © 2008 by Shayla Collait Productions, a Shaycol Company

All rights reserved.


	5. Chapter 5: Twins

Twins

Thank you soooo much to all of my reviewers who have been faithful!! And thank you to all of my new reviewers, who I hope stay faithful!! I couldn't do it without u guys!!

BlondeMysteryChic

candyycane21

beststoriesever95

puppylovealways

F29DWNxluverx4

Rabbitstorm

chanelrocks612

grrr432

thank you soooo much my beta!!

* * *

**Westchester**

**BOCD Great Lawn**

**7:25 a.m.**

**Tuesday, March 22, 2008**

"I still can't believe that their gone!" Dylan said to Alicia and Kristen. They sat under their favorite tree on the front lawn of BOCD.

"I know! We haven't even started school and already it feels different!" Alicia added. It was so odd sitting there and not having Massie or Claire there with them. The ride to school had been weird too. The girls all came to school in separate cars, though Dean (Alicia's driver) would start driving the girls to and from school every day, starting tomorrow.

"Hey." Josh said, walking up to Alicia and giving her a kiss. Derrington and Cam followed close behind.

"Hey." they said together.

"Have you talked to Massie or Claire yet this morning?" Derrington asked Alicia.

"No. They said that they would text all of us when they got on the plane, if they can." She said. Just then the bell started singing; time for first period. The group walked toward the school together. Derrington was checking his phone for text messages from Massie, when he bumped into someone.

"Oops! I'm sor-" He cut his sentence short when looked up to see who he hit. It was a drop-dead gorgeous girl with dark brown hair that reached just above her shoulder. It was scrunched, but she had perfectly straight side bangs and beautiful, piercing green eyes with brown flecks in them. "Uh… I'm sorry." He barely managed to get out.

"Sorry. I, like, walked right into you! I was texting my friend." She smiled at him.

"Um, are you new here? I've never seen you before." He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, my family just moved here, from New York City." She said.

"Jessica! Come on! We gotta go!" A blonde called from the front doors. She was just as pretty as Jessica, but had blonde hair that was longer and reached just past her shoulders. She had the same stunning green eyes.

"Gotta go, See you around?" She said to Derrington.

"Yeah, you can sit with us at lunch!" Derrington said.

"Cool! Bye!" She ran off up the steps.

"Dude, Come on!" Cam yelled from the doors.

"Comin" Derrington yelled back, running up the steps, his mind lingering on the conversation with Jessica.

**Westchester, BOCD**

**Ms. Wilson's English Class**

**7:40 a.m.**

**Tuesday, March 22, 2008**

He was still thinking about her in first period English, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He snuck it out when the teacher was facing the board. It was a text message from Massie. Massie! He had completely forgotten about her, whereas only twenty minutes later he couldn't stop thinking about her. He felt really guilty. He looked over at Cam and saw that he was texting as well. Derrington texted back, but had to hide his phone whenever the teacher turned around. What was he going to do? He really liked Massie, but she was across the country! And Jessica seemed really nice. Eventually she had to go, so Derrington decided to try to figure out what he had missed in class. He tried this for about five minutes, then zoned out again. He would talk to Cam later about Jessica.

**Westchester, BOCD**

**The "New" Green Café **

**12:05 a.m.**

**Tuesday, March 22, 2008**

"Ehmehgawd!" Alicia said as she walked into the café with her friends. She didn't have to do the announcements today because Principal Burns wanted to hold auditions for sixth and seventh graders for next year, when Alicia was in high school.

"What?" Dylan asked. Alicia was looking over at table 18. Sitting there was Josh, Cam, Derrington, and Chris. They had all been sitting there since there semester in the trailers was over, and they came back to the main building. But someone else was with them. Two someone's actually. Sitting in between Derrington and Cam were two drop-dead gorgeous girls, and dirty blonde, one brunette. From across the room, Alicia could see their bright green eyes as they laughed.

"Who are **they**?" Kristen asked even though none of them knew. The girls strutted over to table 18 and sat down. Alicia sat down next to Josh and leaned into him.

"Who are they?" She whispered in his ear.

"I dunno. The brunette's name is Jessica. Derrington called her over and she asked if the other girl could come too. Derrington said yes, but I didn't catch her name. Cam hasn't been able to keep his eyes off of her!" Josh said. Alicia looked over at Cam, and sure enough, he was starring at the pretty blonde. Alicia grabbed her cell phone and sent a text message to Derrington. _**Who are they?**_ It said. She was Derrington reach for his phone, as it rang. He read the text message and responded. The response said: _**The brunette's Jessica and the blonde is Heather. They r twins. I met Jessica this morning.**_ She put back her phone and Derrington stood up.

"Everyone!" he yelled to table 18, to get their attention. "This is Jessica and her twin sister Heather. They just moved here from New York City." He then went around and introduced everyone else at the table. When he sat back down, Kristen, who was sitting across from Heather, turned to her. While Kristen and Heather were talking, Dylan decided to text Alicia. _**Do we like them?**_ She asked _**I dnt know yet.**_ Alicia answered. _**Look the way Derrington is looking at Jessica! **_Alicia added. _**Yah & wat about Cam and Heather?**_ Dylan typed. _**Wat about Massie and Claire?**_

* * *

A virtual tiffany bracelet will b rewarded to all of my reviewers so … REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!** _**REVIEW!!**_ That's my motto!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, **just the plot and the new characters**.

Copyright © 2008 by Shayla Collait Productions, a Shaycol Company

All rights reserved.


	6. AN: I NEED A GIRLS NAME! HELP!

AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!!: Ok so I need help. I need you to send reviews that tell me a name I should use for one of my characters. If you do this quick then I will update really soon I promise!! I just need a girl name and I will update REALLY soon!! Thank you soooo much!!


	7. Chapter 6: Michaela

Michaela

OMG THANK ALL OF YOU SOO MUCH 4 THE NAMES!! I DECIDED ON MAKAYLA BECAUSE I WAS READING A BOOK AND THEY USED IT AND I FELL IN LOVE! IT WAS EITHER THAT OR JACKIE SO I HOPE I MADE THE RIGHT CHIOCE!! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING MY LAST 2 CHAPTERS AND **PLZZZZ** REVIEW AGAIN!! TO ALL OF MY REVIEWS, A TIFFANY BRACELET!

CH5:

F29DWNxluverx4

candyycane21

puppylovealways

Sarahcaleb01

BlondeMysteryChic

MILEYROX18

BAM its Lyssie

CH6 (AN):

jcyz

beanbabe

jessj822

PigwideonRocks

kelsey1234

puppyloveallways

candycane21

BlondeMysteryChic

BAM its Lyssie

LoveJenn

Thank you soooo much Brennah! (You know why!!)

* * *

**Beverly Hills**

**Wrentlen Academy, Hallway**

**12:00 p.m.**

**Monday, March 28, 2008**

"Look" Massie said to Claire as they walked down the hallway in their new school, towards the lunch room. She was gesturing towards the popular girls that they had seen in their English class that morning. Only a second ago, they had been laughing and talking at a normal voice level. When they saw Massie and Claire, they shut up and glared at them, and started whispering.

"I bet that they are talking about us!" Claire said, looking over at the girls.

"No Kuh-laire! Why would you think that?" Massie said, her voice filled with sarcasm. She also took a peek at the girls. She had first seen them three hours ago, in first period English, which is when she knew for sure that that they had it in for her. Only the first day at a new school, and already someone hated her! And not even just because she was prettier or dressed better then they did. Actually, she didn't know why they hated her. Massie and Claire kept walking, looking away. Once they had past, the girls started talking at a regular level again.

Massie and Claire walked into the lunchroom and were amazed. It was twice as big as their old one, with the front and back walls lined with kiosks. They had sushi, sandwiches, hamburgers, and even a Dunkin Donuts (Starbucks was soo Westchester!). They had little tables, and bigger ones. Claire and Massie grabbed an empty four person table and sat down.

"Ok, what do you want? I'll go get it." Massie offered.

"Hmm…" Claire looked around at all of the kiosks. "I'll have California rolls, and an iced latte from Dunkin Donuts."

"Ok, be right back." Massie got up and walked over to the Dunkin Donuts kiosk. Standing online in front of her was Trevor. He turned around when he saw her approach.

"Hey. How do you like the new school?" he asked smiling.

"It's good" she said. She was going to say something else when the girls with the dark brown hair came over.

"Ugh!" Massie groaned. Luckily Trevor didn't hear her.

"Honey, what's taking so long!?" The brown haired girl demanded.

"Brennah, relax! The lines just long, that's all. Hey, I want you to meet someone!" He replied, trying to calm her.

"Who is it? I know everyone in this stupid school already!" she was getting annoyed. _Oh crap!_ Massie thought. _Not me!_

"Honey, this is Massie." He said, turning to her again. "Brennah this is Massie. Massie, Brennah." Massie smiled at her and Brennah said "hi" is a snotty, I-don't-really-care sort of voice, and then quickly turned back to Trevor.

"Just hurry up!" She said and walked away.

"Oh-Kay," He said awkwardly to Massie. "She can be kind of temperamental sometimes."

"Yeah, sometimes" Massie said under her breath.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"Um, nothing, it's your turn!" She said quickly.

"Oh." He stepped up and ordered. When they were ready, he grabbed his drinks, said goodbye to Massie, and walked over to a table. Sitting at the table was Brennah, her two friends, and the other guys from the mall. Massie sighed. She ordered her drinks, got the sushi and went back to sit with Claire.

"Hey. I just got the same thing as you, only tuna instead of California rolls." Massie said, sitting down.

"Oh, cool." she answered. "I saw you talking to Trevor; and that girl."

"Yeah, Brennah" She said absentmindedly.

"Who…?"

"Oh, that's her name, Brennah. She so hates me!" Right after Massie said that, a girl walked up to their table. She had a nice tan and long legs. She was wearing white shorts and a t-shirt. Her long dark hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun. So far, Brennah and her friends were the prettiest girls that Massie had seen at this school. Until now, that is.

"Hey can I sit with you guys? All the other tables are full." She asked.

"Um, sure" Massie said, not really sure at all.

"Thanks" The girl pulled out a chair, put down her lunch, and sat down. "My name is Michaela."

"My name is Massie and this is Claire." Massie said.

"Oh, are you new here?" Claire asked.

"No. I've been going here for a while. You guys are new though right? If not, then I've never seen you before." Michaela said.

"If you're not new here, then why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Massie asked, ignoring her question. Michaela's face turned red and Claire shot Massie a look, which Massie ignored.

"What she means is-" Claire started.

"No, no. It's ok." Michaela said to Claire, then she turned to Massie. "Well, I used to be best friends with Brennah." This got Massie's attention real fast.

"Well what happened?" Massie asked, popping a tuna roll in her mouth.

"Well, she was going out with Trevor, you know, that guy that's sitting next to her?" Michaela asked.

"Yeah, we know him." Claire said, shooting a glance at Massie, who perked up even more at Trevor's name.

"Well they broke up, but I liked Trevor." she continued. "So I waited a while until I figured that it was ok to date him, and that Brennah had moved on, and he asked me out, so I said yes. Well apparently Brennah wasn't over him, so when she found out I was dating him, she demanded that I break it off. Now, I really liked Trevor, and he was really nice, so I wouldn't break up with him. She got mad and started hitting on him again and kicked me out of her clique. We eventually broke up and I was left alone; though we are still friends." She finished.

"Wow, when did this happen?" Claire asked.

"We broke up about a week ago." Michaela said.

"Oh, well do you still like Trevor, because he's pretty cut." Massie said carefully.

"No. You can have him! He is pretty cute, and really nice, but I'm over him! Promise! Just watch out for Brennah." Michaela added.

"Oh, no, I don't want him. I have a boyfriend." Massie said, looking over at Trevor.

"Uh huh" Michaela said, not believing that Massie didn't like him. "So what classes do you guys have? I can tell you if Brennah, Alicia, or Francesca is in any of your classes."

"Who…?" Massie and Claire asked together.

"Oh, well you know who Brennah is. And Alicia is the red head. Then Francesca is the girl with the light brown hair."

"Oh. Well here is my schedule." Massie handed hers over. Claire gave hers to Michaela too.

* * *

Name: Block, Massie

Homeroom Teacher: Mrs. Espo

Period **/** A-Day **/** B-Day **/** C-Day

HR. 7:50-8:00

8:05-9:05 **/** English _all_ **/** History **/** Science

9:10-10:10 **/** Math_A&B_ **/** English **/** History

10:15-11:15 **/** French _T_ **/** Art **/** Gym

11:20-12:00 **/** Science_ F_ **/** Math **/** English

12:05-12:45 **/** LUNCH **/** LUNCH **/** LUNCH

12:50-1:50 **/** History_ B_ **/** Science **/** Math

1:55-2:35 **/** Art_ E_ **/** Gym_ M&B_ **/** French

Busses Leave: 2:50

TEACHERS:

English – Mrs. Espo

Math – Mrs. Gyrone

Science – Mr. Longonberger

History – Ms. Tixon

French – Miss Perenello

Art – Miss Kadamitis

Gym – Mr. Nigs

* * *

And then she looked at Claire's.

* * *

Name: Lyons, Claire

Period **/** A-Day **/** B-Day **/** C-Day

HR. 7:50-8:00

8:05-9:05 **/** English _ALL_ **/** History **/** Math

9:10-10:10 **/** Science_ A&B _**/** English **/** History

10:15-11:15 **/** Music _F&B_ **/** Gym **/** French

11:20-12:00 **/** Math _M_ **/** Science **/** English

12:05-12:45 **/** LUNCH **/** LUNCH **/** LUNCH

12:50-1:50 **/** History_ B_ **/** Math **/** Science

1:55-2:35 **/** Gym_T_ **/** French_ E_ **/** Music

Busses Leave: 2:50

TEACHERS:

English – Mrs. Espo

Math – Mrs. Gyrone

Science – Mr. Longonberger

History – Ms. Tixon

French – Miss Perenello

Music – Miss Holds

Gym – Mr. Nigs

* * *

"Massie, you have Alicia and Brennah in your math class, Francesca in your Science , Eric is in art, Trevor's in French with you and Brennah and I do gym with you. Claire, I'm in your math class, Alicia and Brennah are in your science class, Fran and Brennah are in music, Eric's in French, and Trevor does gym with you. You guys have the same history and English class. Everyone is in the same English class (including me), and Brennah is in your history class." Michaela finished.

"Wow, thanks!" Massie said. How was she going to remember all of that? Claire was thinking the same thing.

"Oh, and so you guys can remember all of this, I wrote the persons initials next to whatever class they are in." Michaela said, as if reading their minds.

"Thanks soo much!" Claire said. "Oh, and who is Eric?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! Eric is Trevor's best friend. He's going out with Alicia." She explained.

"Oh" Claire sounded a little disappointed.

"Do you know him?" Michaela asked, looking at the two girls.

"We met him at the mall the other day. He's kinda cute. I have a boyfriend though so…" Claire trailed off.

"Oh, I got it." Riley said. She knew that Claire liked him, but couldn't date him. "Well, time for sixth period!" She said with fake happiness. Just then Brennah walked past, glaring at them. Massie, Claire, and Michaela all looked up.

"And so it begins." Massie said to Michaela and Claire, glaring back at Brennah. "And so it begins."

* * *

YAY!! I hope you all liked it!!

p.s. - i tried to make the scheldules 4 the girls i hope that you can understand them. it looked better in Microsoft word!!

A virtual tiffany bracelet will b rewarded to all of my reviewers so … REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!** _**REVIEW!!**_ That's my motto!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, **just the plot and the new characters**.

Copyright © 2008 by Shayla Collait Productions, a Shaycol Company

All rights reserved.


	8. AN: Sorry 4 the typo!

AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!!: this is about the previous chapter. First, Riley is a typo, which I fixed. See, I had trouble deciding on a name, and on the paper that I originally wrote, Michaela's name was Riley. I ended up changing her name to Michaela when I typed it, and just had a typo. Second, the A-Day / B-Day / C-Day thing is to show her schedule. You see, in my school we have A days, B days, and C days. this means that our schedule changes everyday. I decided to make their schedules like this 2. so under A-Day are all of her classes for that day, and so on. Sorry for any confusion. Thanks for reading my story and remember to review! I heart you!!


	9. Chapter 7: The Pretty Committee

**The Pretty Committee**

Thank you to all of my reviewers. You all get virtual Tiffany bracelets of course. You know who you are, there are too many of you to fit on this page, I am happy to say. Thank you, as always and thank you Brennah.

Now to all of the people who read my story and _don't_ review: REVIEW!! I was looking at my stats 2 day (April 16, 2008) and saw that I had 1721 hits! _**1721**_**!!** And 60 reviews!! Let me say quickly that I am soooooooooooooooo grateful to all of you who _**did**_ review. This message is not to you. The message up top? Yah, you can have it! This message is to all of the people that read my story, and _**didn't**_ review! REVIEW!! IT DOESN'T TAKE THAT LONG!! ALL U GOTTA DO IS CLICK THE LITTLE BOX AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, AND SAY WHAT YOU THINK! _**THAT'S ALL IM ASKING!! THANK YOU!!**_

ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!! I COULDN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU GUYS!! I LOVE YOU!!

YAY!! I finally wrote this chapter!! I am soooooooo sorry it took so long! I was sooo busy!! I am in TSA with school and our competition was yesterday!! I WON FIRST PLACE AND AM GOING TO NATIONALS!! YAY!! Sorry I had to get that out of my system! Anyway, I am going to try and update at least once a week. I make no promises. But I will try :)

P.S. - i have some exciting news!! i have my own website!! as of right now it only has this story on it but i am gunna put otha stuff on 2. just like on here i expect you guys to review if you go to the site. the link is: /mystories it will also be on my pro!

i swear it will not only be my stories, i just have to find otha stuffs 2 put on. let em know if you have any ideas!

now, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Westchester**

**BOCD Great Lawn**

**7:25 a.m.**

**Tuesday, March 22, 2008**

"Hey" Jessica greeted Alicia. She had just come back from doing the announcements and took her seat at the table, next to Josh.

"Hey" She said quickly. She still wasn't sure about the twins. They seemed nice, but… she just didn't know.

"You guys want to go to the mall tonight?" Kristen asked Alicia and Dylan.

"Given!" Alicia said immediately.

"Oh, yeah!" Dylan agreed. All three girls took out their cell phones. _**Shud we invite them?**_ Kristen sent the message to her friends. _**I dunno. Wut do u think?**_ Alicia replied. She honestly didn't know. What would Massie have done? _**I guess. I mean, they sit our table. & they r nice.**_ Dylan said. _**Ok. **_Alicia said. They were nice. And everyone _already_ knew who they were. They were popular already and were obviously "head of the school" material. _**R we going rite afta skool?**_ Kristen typed. _**Given!! **__****_Alicia said. _**Duh! **__****_ Dylan texted. And the conversation was over. Alicia looked up from her phone and over at Heather and Jessica.

"Hey Jessica, Heather" Alicia said to them. "Do you want to go to the mall with us after school?" The two girls looked at each other.

"Um, sure," Jessica said. "What time?"

"Right after school; my driver can drop us all off." Alicia told them, like they should have already known.

"Ok. We just gotta call our mom and let her know." Heather said.

"Whatever."

**Westchester**

**BOCD Great Lawn**

**7:25 a.m.**

**Tuesday, March 22, 2008**

"Come on. There's Dean." Alicia said to all four girls. They were standing in the parking lot, waiting for Alicia's driver to pick them up.

"We've got two more today Dean. This is Heather, and Jessica." Alicia gestured to the twin girls behind her. When everyone was in the car, Dean asked where they wanted to go. They said the mall and off they went. On the way there, they talked about school, boys, and other things like that.

"So have you seen any guys you like yet?" Dylan asked in the car.

"Well, Derrick is pretty cute. What do you guys call him? Darlington, or something like that, right?" Jessica said.

"Yeah, and Cam's cute too." Heather added. The other girls gasped.

"What?" The twins asked at the same time.

"First, it's **Derring**ton, _not_ **Darling**ton!" Alicia said, holding up her first finger. "And secondly," She held up her second finger. "neither of them are single!"

"Oh. Well, we didn't know." Heather said, sounding a little defensive. "Who are they going out with?"

"Derrington is going out with Massie Block, and Cam is dating Claire Lyons." Alicia said like everyone knew what Massie and Claire were, and that they must be mentally ill to not know. Because, well, everyone at school _did_ know who Massie and Claire were.

"Who?" They said in unison. Alicia just sighed.

"Massie and Claire used to go to school at BOCD. Massie was head of the Pretty Committee, our clique. Claire was in the clique too. They moved to Beverly Hills and we are all best friends." Dylan explained.

"Oh." They said.

"Oh wait! I've heard people call you the Pretty Committee before! You guys are **sooo** famous at school!" Jessica said.

"So is Massie and Claire, but more so Massie. Now that I think about it, I hear her name all the time!" Heather added.

"Yeah, well you guys are part of the Pretty Committee now so DON'T do anything stupid. Like making people hate you, for other reasons then your friends and how pretty you are. That would be stupid." Alicia said, sitting back in her seat, with finality.

"We _**ARE**_?!" Heather and Jessica screeched with joy, at the exact same time that Kristen and Dylan yelled "They _**ARE**_?!" in shock. Dean turned his head around for a minute when he heard them scream, and then quickly looked back at the road. He didn't want any part of it.

"You are." Alicia said, looking at all four girls. "So live up to it."

* * *

Just so you guys know, i am a Beta Reader now, and i would be WAY more then happy to Beta any of your stories. just a leave a review that you want me to i and i will do that stupid "trust connection" thing.

Once again, sorry it took so long and please, I am begging you!! (And believe me, I don't beg!) REVIEW like your life depends on it!!

A virtual tiffany bracelet will b rewarded to all of my reviewers so … REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!** _**REVIEW!!**_ That's my motto!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, **just the plot and the new characters**.

Copyright © 2008 by Shayla Caillat Productions, a Shaycol Company

All rights reserved.


	10. Chapter 8: Begining of a Rebellion

**Beginning of a Rebellion**

I would like to start off by asking all of my readers a question. Actually, scratch that! I would like to start off by asking EVERYONE a question. Just a quick little one. That alright by you? Well I hope so, cuz here it is:

Actually, scratch that too. Yes I want to ask you a question, but not just one, a few questions. Ok here it goes:

Have any of you ever read the book Twilight?

If you HAVE read the book, was it good?

This has nothing to do with Twilight, kinda. Do any of you people out there like vampires? You know, do u like to read about 'em, write about 'em, or just like them in general?

If so WHY?? I wanna know what the big deal with vampires is. I never really got them. OOUUU a human that can change into a bat and suck blood! So what? Nothing against people who like vampires! I just don't really get the point. I like dragons better. Bigger, fiercer, are usually awake during the day. Oh, and they can breathe fire. That's always cool.

Sorry for that ( ) I just wanted to know some of those answers because everyone is making a big fuss over this book, and I don't know if I want to read it, but there are VAMPIRES in it. Like I said, I don't really GET vampires and I don't really get what the big deal is with them. Ok so ima get back on track now. Thanks for listening.

As usual all of my lovely reviewers get a Tiffany CHARM bracelet (yes it is now a CHARM bracelet not just a regular bracelet.) you know who you are! I love you all and keep reviewing!! DUH!! Ok, one last thing before I start the story. Now I know what you all are thinking right now, your all going "UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH WHY WONT SHE JUST START THE STORY ALREADY!!" yah. I know. But guess what? THAT'S JUST TOO BAD! Ha-ha! Ok so anyyyywayyyyy! I wanted to apologize that my last chapter and this chapter are so short. I was going to combine then, but I was taking to long to write the second half, because I was debating about putting a few things in now, or waiting until later. I decided to put in the first part, then this part, as two separate chapters. That's my explanation. Don't like it? DEAL! That is the main thing in life that u must remember – deal with things that can't be changed. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!! (Though this intro will probably be longer then the chapter anyway!)

Just one last thing. I am _**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO SOOOOO!!**_ Sorry 4 taking so long 2 write this chapter. I have a lot going on right now I am really busy. From now on (though I might have said this before) I am gunna try and post a new chapter once every 2 weeks. I'm sorry that it is taking so long but my life is a mess right now.'

So on a lighter note ON WITH THE STORY!! (Again!)

* * *

**Westchester**

**BOCD Café**

**12:10 p.m.**

**Monday, March 28, 2008**

"Hey!" Alicia said, practically skipping over to table 18. She was _so_ happy! The weekend had gone great! Jessica and Heather had come to the mall with Alicia, Dylan and Kristen, and had officially joined the Pretty Committee. Alicia had announced this on the way to the mall after school on Friday and all of the girls had been shocked. No one had been suspecting it. Not even Alicia herself! At first, she wasn't sure that she had made the right decision, letting them into her clique. After the mall however, she knew she had made the right choice. They were nice, but not to the point of kissing up. In fact, it was like they had known the girls all their lives. They got along so well, and thought a lot alike. They all shopped at the same stores and laughed at the same things. Alicia only had to remind them who was in charge once. When she did this, she got a real cold voice and told them to do something for her, and of course they obeyed. They were friends already.

When Massie left, she had given Alicia her Friday night sleepovers. Alicia took them gratefully. After the mall on Friday, heather and Jessica had come over for their first Friday night sleepover with the Pretty Committee. Alicia was happy to say that it had gone smoothly. Though school, was a whole different story. She had first noticed it this morning. Now looking around the lunch room as she took her seat at table 18, she knew for sure. The Pretty Committee was losing grip.

I was major de ja vue of when they had been expelled. New cliques were forming and trying to take over _her_ school! Alicia wasn't sure what she should do about it. She decided that she would have a video chat with Massie tonight. All of the girls in the Pretty Committee (not including Heather and Jessica) stayed until 12:30 every Saturday after the Friday night sleepover, and talked to Massie and Claire over the computer. She knew hat she would have to talk to Massie tonight.

"Oh my god you guys!" Alicia said to Dylan and Kristen. "Look around. Its like when we were 'expelled'." she put quotation marks around expelled. "They're trying to take over _our_ school!" Alicia was furious! Now that she finally had the power that she deserved as alpha, people were getting rebellious! The other girls looked around at what she was talking about.

"EW, your right! Look at them! They are _**so**_ pathetic!!" Dylan yelled. The whole table looked at her.

"Phones!" Alicia said so only they could hear as she glared at Dylan.

* * *

AN: when u c the girls texting from now on it will look like this:

Alicia: - on either side of the txt message

Kristen: ( on either side of the txt message

Dylan: /on either side of the txt message

* * *

-u guys shud cum ova skool. I wanna have a video chat wit massie.-

( k. wut about da twins? )

-DON'T TELL THEM!! I dnt need this clique fallin apart rite now! we have 2 b stronga & more in control then eva!-

/ok./

( course. )

when they were done talking, they put their phones away and finished lunch like nothing was wrong.

**Westchester, BOCD Parking Lot**

**3:55 p.m.**

**Monday, March 28, 2008**

"There he is!" Dylan said, pointing over at a limo in the parking lot at the school. It was Alicia's limo and Dean was sitting in the driver's seat, as usual. When he saw them, he beeped to let them know where he was. Alicia waved, silently saying that she saw him, and was on her way.

"C'mon guys!" She said. All five girls walked over to the car (Heather and Jessica had officially joined the car pool). Heather and Jessica were dropped off first, as always, and then the other three girls went back to Alicia's house.

"Did you call Massie and tell her we wonted to talk?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, I texted her while we were in school. But its only 12 o'clock there, so we have to wait until 6:30 to talk to her. I also called my mom and she said that you guys could stay for dinner if you want."

"Ok." Dylan said.

"Sure, thanks. I just have to call my mom." Kristen explained.

"Given" Alicia said. Kristen's mom had to know where her daughter was 24 – 7. They talked for the rest of the ride, and when they got to Alicia's they hung out until 5, then had dinner. Since there were guests, the Rivera's had crab-stuffed lobster tails, in a light sauce. They had dinner and the girls were back up in Alicia's room talking when her computer beeped. She went over to the screen and Alicia saw that it was a video chat from Massiekur. She looked at the clock and it was 6:29, right on time. Alicia clicked accept and instantly Massie appeared on-screen. Sitting next to her was Claire.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Massie asked into the computer.

"Hi" Alicia said. "Um… We have a bit of a problem…"

* * *

OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! Westchester is really hard to write cuz I don't really know what to do with it yet. im getting better I promise! I need ur help though real quick. what should the girls do about the other cliques that are trying to take over? I really have no clue so HELP ME!! (yah that means u Brennah! lol)

A virtual tiffany bracelet will b rewarded to all of my reviewers so … REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!** _**REVIEW!!**_ That's my motto!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, **just the plot and the new characters**.

Copyright © 2008 by Shayla Caillat Productions, a Shaycol Company

All rights reserved.


	11. Chapter 9: The Hills

**The Hills**

Thank you to everyone who reads my story and reviews. Your reviews mean a lot and I love your suggestions. Sorry I can't write to often, but its summer now and I have SOOOO much going on! I am currently writing 4 books (including this one YAY!) and I need to take time to write all of them. This one I am going to try to update every two weeks. I know I have said this countless times before, but this time I even set reminders on my phone. If I don't update every two weeks, PLEASE don't be mad at me, I have a TON going on. As my best friend and AMAZING beta says, "at least I'm writing!" If you want to know about my other stories just ask I would be more then happy to tell you. (Just know that if you try to STEAL any of my stories or story IDEAS they are all _**COPYWRITED**_ SO I WILL _**SUE**_ YOU! That is a promise!) Once again thanks to all of my reviewers, you know who you are.

* * *

**Beverly Hills**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**3:25 p.m.**

**Monday, March 28, 2008**

"Come _awn_ Ku-laire! They said to be on at 6:30 for them. That's 3:30 here! That's _NOW_!" Massie barked at Claire. She was being soooo slow!

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" Claire said. She had been texting Cam. It was the first time she had talked to him in a while and she missed it. But she couldn't miss this. Apparently, it was important. "Alright, sign on." Claire said as she sat down in the chair next to Massie. Massie signed on and about 30 seconds later Alicia's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Massie asked.

"Hi!" Alicia said. "Um… We have a bit of a problem…" Massie signed. Her friends needed her and she was back in business.

"What's wrong?" Massie said. She wasn't mad. In fact, she was almost happy. She missed her old life and her new one stunk.

"Well remember when we were expelled?" Alicia started "and other cliques started to form and tried to take over? Well its happening again. Only worse. Since you're gone, they think that they can take the power for themselves. It's not a big problem, but I need to know how to take back control and let them know who's in charge." Alicia said. She wasn't sure if Massie would be mortified, like Alicia herself was when she noticed, or if Massie would laugh in her face for being worried about something so stupid.

"Massie! Claire! Come on its time to go!" The girls heard in the background, obviously coming from Massie's side of the country.

"We gotta go." Massie said to her friends. "That was my dad. We're going out to dinner. Um… we'll talk again tomorrow. Same time, okay?"

"Ok. But isn't it only like 3:45 there?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, but it's a party. It starts at 4:45 so we have to go now." Claire explained.

"Okay… Bye then." Dylan said.

"Bye." Massie and Claire said. The screen went dark.

* * *

**Beverly Hills**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**4:15 p.m.**

**Monday, March 28, 2008**

"Come on ladies! We have to leave in 15 minutes! We can't be late!" Jay yelled up the stairs.

"K dad!" Claire yelled back to him. She then turned to Massie. "Ok, what do you think?" she was referring to her outfit. She was wearing a cute, white dress that came to her mid thigh. Her hair was straightened to perfection and she looked great.

"You look ah-mazing! What about me?" Massie said, spinning so Claire could see her whole outfit. She looked fabulous in a totally cute, baby blue tube top, and black mini skirt. She had on large silver hoops and a diamond stud in her newly pierced cartilage.

"You look SOOOO good!" Claire said. She meant it too.

"Okay, let's go!" Massie said, applying her Glossip Girl lip gloss. Today was Piña Colada. It was delicious! Both girls raced down the stairs of the huge mansion and went into the incredible living room. The entire family was in there, waiting for the two girls.

"We're ready!" Claire said.

"Good, let's go. We don't want to be late!" Mr. Block said, getting up from the big couch. They walked out to the cars, and piled into the limo. Thankfully it was a stretch limo, so all six people fit very comfortably. Sadly there wasn't enough room for Massie and Claire to talk privately about the situation back in Westchester, So instead of talking, they texted.

Claire: Wut r u gunna do about the PC?

Massie: IDK! I'll figure it out lata though! Got 2 deal wit Brennah 1st!

Claire: Tru

Just then Claire's cell phone started ringing. She looked up at Massie, showing her the number. Massie shrugged. Neither of them recognized the number, so Claire picked it up.

"Um… Hello?" She said tentatively into the phone.

"Cl-eh! Hi!" A mans voice said into the phone. The man had a British accent.

"Um… I'm sorry, who is this?" Claire asked, confused. Massie looked at her quizzically, along with the rest of her family. Claire just shrugged.

"It's Rupert, from Dial L? Listen, I heahd you wehe in town?" Rupert said. Claire thought back to her movie days and instantly remembered Rupert Mann, her British director from her movie "Dial L for Loser." How did he know she was in town?

"So anyway, I am stah-ting a new movie and it still needs a stah! Wud you like to audition?" He asked.

"Ehmagawd! Are you serious!?" Claire screamed.

"Very serious. You wud be working with Connah Foley again." Rupert said.

"Ehmagawd! I would LOVE to audition! Thank you so much!" Claire said, still screaming.

"Excellent! I'll call you back with all the details. Bye." He said.

"Thank you so much! Bye!" Claire said, snapping her phone shut.

"What was that?" Massie asked.

"That was Rupert Mann, the Director from Dial L. He wants me to audition for his new movie!" Claire said excitedly.

"Oh my god, honey that's great!" Her mom said, hugging her.

"Yeah sweetie, so what's the movie called?" Jay asked.

"I don't know!" Claire said, still excited.

"O-Kay. When is the audition?" Jay tried again.

"I have no idea!" Claire said, practically jumping out of her seat. "He said he would call with the details."

"So do you know _anything_ about the movie?" Massie asked.

"Just that I'll be working with Connor Foley again" Claire said.

"Oh. Lucky" Massie said, sounding a little jealous.

"Maybe you could audition too." Claire said, sounding hopeful. She wouldn't be able to stand it if Massie got jealous and started hating her again.

"Whatevs." Massie said, and the rest of the car ride was silent. _**She hasn't even been in town a month and already she's going to be a movie star! Again!**_ Massie thought. The people in Westchester were forgetting her, the people in Beverly Hills didn't care about her, and now Ku-laire was going to be famous! Massie was going to lose it! She needed a plan! She was thinking of options when the car pulled up to the party, and a man opened her door.

"Welcome." He said as Massie got out of the limo.

"Whoa" Claire said, getting out and standing next to her.

"Ku-laire, don't act so impressed! We have to act like we see this stuff all the time!" Massie said.

"But we _don't_!" Claire said back.

"Well then its good that you're an actress isn't it!" Massie said and started to walk towards the beautiful building in front of them. Claire followed close behind. When they stepped inside Claire stopped short. The outside of the hotel was nice, but the lobby was amazing! It was a huge room that stretched up five stories high. The ceiling was domed and adorned with glass mosaic. The glass let a lot of light in and because it was so early, the lobby was flooded with sunlight, stained reds and blues and other spectacular colors from the glass. All the walls and floors were made of stunning white marble.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie said.

"This hotel is _**amazing**_!" Claire said, running to catch up with Massie and the rest of her family.

"Kuh-_**LAIRE**_!"

"Yes "The Hills" is one of the top hotels in California. The people who own it, the Crumbles, are the ones hosting the party. They are-" William block said to everyone.

"Whoa wait!" Massie cut her father off. It was her turn to stop short. "The _Crumbles_!? As in Brennah Crumble!?"

"Yes" Her father said as he continued to walk, not noticing how mortified his daughter was. "Her father owns the hotel. She should be here tonight." Massie thought she might faint! Her father, however, still didn't notice. The Lyonses and him went on ahead, following the signs, to the party room. Only Claire stayed behind, looking almost as mortified as Massie. _Almost._

"This is so _nawt_ happening!" Massie exclaimed.

"Um…" Claire started.

"No! Lets go!" Massie said and she started walking again. "This is enemy territory. We cant show weakness." And with that she walked into the party room, head held high, looking like a confident supermodel. Inside, however, she was falling apart.

* * *

OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! I know I said this last time, but I'm still not sure so once again, I need your help. What should the girls do about the other cliques that are trying to take over? I have some ideas but I don't think that they will work until later on. Oh and by the wayyyy, I have a website for those of you that don't know and I would LOVE LOVE LOVE!! If you guys could check it out! I spent a lot of time on it (sorry I've only updated to chapter six on it so far, I'm REALLY busy!) and there is a sneak peek of one of my new books on there, which I'm warning you, its only a dream sequence so it doesn't give taboo much away, even though it's a summery of pretty much a third of the book! Please read it and tell me what you think! You can leave a comment there or one here. Thanx so much and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Ill try to write again soon, please don't hate me if I cant!

And remember,

A virtual tiffany bracelet will b rewarded to all of my reviewers so … REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!** _**REVIEW!!**_ That's my motto!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, **just the plot and the new characters**.

Copyright © 2008 by Shayla Caillat Productions, a Shaycol Company

All rights reserved.


	12. Chapter 10: Dangerous

**Dangerous**

Wow.

That's about all I can even say right now. Oh and one other thing:

SORRYYYY!!

I can't believe how long it has been since I have last updated! I am soooo sorry to all my faithful readers!! I promise I will update more often, there's just been a lot going on.

Between school.

And boys (hehe ; )

And summer ending and fall starting.

And my friends (yah Alicia and Brennah and Fran. That means u! Haha)

I've been reeeeeeallyyyy busy. Sorry. Ok so now for the story!!

* * *

**Beverly Hills**

**High Hills Hotel**

**5:00 p.m.**

**Monday, March 28, 2008**

"Massie!?" Massie spun around to see who had called her, and came face to face with Michaela. "What are you guys doing here?" Michaela said to Massie and Claire.

"My dad" Massie said. "What about you?"

"My dad too! God I was soooo bored! All of the kids I know that are here are Brennah's friends, or they're completely terrified of her, and they know that she hates me so they won't talk to me because she won't! I'm sooooo bored!!

"Us to!" Claire said. They all laughed.

"How long have you been here?" Michaela asked.

"About a half hour, you?" Massie answered.

"45 minutes. God this party stinks!" Michaela said, looking around. Massie looked around too.

Over on the other said of the room she saw Trevor standing with Brennah and their other friends. As she looked at him, he lifted his head and stared right at her. He smiled. Massie smiled back, hoping that he didn't think that she had been staring at him, even though she had been. Then suddenly Brennah looked up and saw the between Trevor and Massie. She glared at Massie and grabbed Trevor's arm, dragging him to the dance floor. In a matter of seconds Trevor was lost in a sea of people.

Massie turned back to her friends reluctantly.

"Whoa! He was totally checking you out!" Claire said. She and Michaela had seen the whole thing.

"Yeah, Brennah seemed reeeeeaallllyyyyyy pissed!!" Michaela said with a look of delight in her bright eyes.

"Yah" Massie agreed. "Let's dance."

She suddenly had an idea to find Trevor. It probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

"Yah!" Michaela was distracted. Apparently this plan had more then one use. "Hey check out those guys!" She pointed across the room at a group of boys. They were all extremely hot and three of them were checking them out.

"Awesome!" Massie said. Her and Michaela turned and started walking over to them, looking totally hot.

"Wait!" Claire screamed. "What about DERRINGTON!?"

"Oh come on Kuh-laire! It's just a DANCE! It's not like I'm guna hook up with him!" Massie said back, laughing.

"Ok fine!" Claire said.

All here girls walked over to the guys. "Hey ladies!" A boy with straight long brown hair said looking straight at Massie. He had bright blue eyes that Massie just couldn't look away from. He was the hottest out of the group, though they were all amazingly gorgeous.

"Heyy" Massie purred. Just then another one of the boys walked up to Michaela. He had short blonde hair and was extremely hot.

"Hey I'm Ryan. Do you wana dance?" The blonde boy asked Michaela.

"Sure" she said, giving him a smile and taking his hand. She led him into the mob of people and they started dancing.

"I'm Blake" Massie's boy said.

"Massie" She responded. When she glanced at Claire she saw that she was flirting with a blonde guy. She thought she had heard him say his name was Dylan but she wasn't sure. Claire and Dylan (or whatever his name was) started walking out to dance by Michaela and Ryan. _I've trained her well._ Massie thought with adoration for her friend.

"Well Massie, shall we?" Blake said holding out his hand and smiling at her.

"We shall" Massie said and they walked out to the dance floor. As she danced Massie searched for Trevor.

After a few minutes when Massie still couldn't find him, she gave up looking. Well her plan didn't work out the way she wanted, but she did like dancing with Blake. After a while, all three couples walked off the dance floor.

"That was fan." Blake said, smiling down at Massie, since he was a good 3 or 4 inches taller.

"Yah it was" She smiled back.

"Let's go get something to eat." Ryan said to Michaela.

"Sure" She said back. As she walked away, she winked happily back at Massie. Massie smiled back and turned around to talk to Claire. She wasn't there.

"Where is…?" Massie started, pointing to where Claire had been.

"Her and Jared are dancing again." Blake pointed at the dance floor. _So that had been his name!_

"Oh"

"Do… Do you want to go for a walk?" Blake asked.

"Um… Sure." Massie said, remembering what Claire had said earlier. _"'What about DERRINGTON!?'" _ She ignored the thought and walked out to the patio with Blake. She read the clock as she walked out. It was only 5:45. She had plenty of time. They walked for a while, talking along the way. By the time they stopped, Massie knew that he lived down the block from her but went to a private school. She also knew that he had a little annoying sister and a horse named Chocolate and many other things. When they finally did stop, it was in front of a fountain with rosebushes growing around it and lights hanging from the large trees.

"This is beautiful!" Massie said, looking at the rose bushes and fountains. When she turned back to Blake, his face was extremely close to hers. She had to catch her breath.

"**You're ** beautiful." He whispered in her ear. Then he leaned in to kiss her.

_He really _ _**is** _ _ hot! And nice…_

_WAIT! NO! NO DERRINGTON!! _ _**NOO!! ** _ Her thoughts were cut short and suddenly she was kissing Blake.

_Why was this bad again?_ She couldn't remember. She _liked_ kissing him!

Then suddenly she heard music. Where was that coming from?

"_**Watch out I've seen her type before** _

_**That girl is so dangerous** _

_**That girl is so dangerous** _

_**That girl is a bad girl.** _

_**I've seen her type before. ** _

_**She's so dangerous. ** _

_**That girl is so dangerous. ** _

_**That girl is so dangerous. ** _

She realized that it was her phone ringing. Her ringtone "Dangerous" was playing, which meant that she was getting a call. She pulled away from Blake slightly dazed and upset. Why did that have to end? She pulled out her phone.

"SHIT!" She practically screamed.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Blake asked. Massie couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything! But she had to.

She answered the phone.

"Massie?" Derrington said.

* * *

OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! I know I said this last time, and the time before, but I'm still not sure so once again, I need your help.

What should Massie do about her boy situation!! Which do u like better?:

Massie + Derrington.

Massie + Trevor.

Massie + Blake.

??

I have some ideas but I'm not sure. Thanx so much and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Ill try to write again soon, please don't hate me if I can't!

Oh and BTW (by the way) I decided to read Twilight! My best friend (and beta ) Brennah read it and told me I HAD TO! So I did! IT'S AMAZINGGG!! I was surprised that the whole "vampire" thing didn't annoy me at all . It ended up taking me 2 days to read Twilight. Two days to read New Moon. And two days to read Eclipse. I'm obsessed hehe. Lol I'm hopefully guna start reading Breaking Dawn on Thursday (IF BRENNAH EVER FINISHES IT!! Lol jk!) So pleeeeez DON'T SPOIL IT!! Thanx

* * *

And remember,

A virtual tiffany bracelet will b rewarded to all of my reviewers so … REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!** _**REVIEW!!** _ That's my motto!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, **just the plot and the new characters** .

Copyright © 2008 by Shayla Caillat Productions, a Shaycol Company

All rights reserved.


	13. AN: POLL!

POLL!!

lol ok so as you can see from the previous chapter –

WAIT!! IF U HAVENT READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER YET DO SO NOW!!

I will wait…

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK so now that ur SURE that u read the last chapter! I want YOU to vote!

As i was sayyinggggg... as you can see from the previous chapter, Massie is having boy troubles! so i ask you -

which cuple do YOU like best??

Massie + Derrington?

Massie + Trevor?

Massie + Blake??

well I want YOUR opinion! go to my profile RITE NOW and VOTE!!

by the way! if u do vote AND **_LEAVE REVEIWS_**!! (hint hint!) I UPDATE 2 TIMES FASTER THEN IF U DON'T VOTE (OR **_LEAVE REVIEWS_** hehe)

SO VOTE **TODAY**!! hehe it isss election season!

lmao I wuz NOT trying to be corny! (it just kinda happened!) haha


	14. Chapter 11: Something to Think About

**Chapter 11, Part 1: Something to Think About**

Ok so I JUST updated like 5 days ago! YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!! Lol I actually sat down and figured out what I was doing with the next cuple of chapters so hopefully it won't be so hard to write. Don't expect this constant updating for every chapter, but I will try. Pinky promise! Hehe

Alright thanx so much to all my readers and reviewers as always. A special thanx to _**Maria-Claire4Luver** _ . Thanx for all the help!! Loved talking to you!!

Don't forget to vote on the polls! I really need Ur guys' opinions!! There will be new polls up soon (one for Claire hint, hint!) hehe remember to check after every chapter, ill be sure to mention if there is a new one.

Thanx again to every1! hope you like the story! Enjoyyyy!!

* * *

**Beverly Hills**

**The Big Fountain – High Hills Hotel**

**11:30 p.m.**

**Monday, March 28, 2008**

* * *

"'_**You're ** _ _beautiful." He whispered in her ear. Then he leaned in to kiss her._

_He really _ _**is** _ _hot! And nice…_

_WAIT! NO! NO DERRINGTON!! _ _**NOO!! ** _ _Her thoughts were cut short and suddenly she was kissing Blake. Why was this bad again? She couldn't remember. She liked kissing him!_

_Then suddenly she heard music. Where was that coming from?_

"_**Watch out I've seen her type before** _

_**That girl is so dangerous** _

_**That girl is so dangerous** _

_**That girl is a bad girl.** _

_**I've seen her type before. ** _

_**She's so dangerous. ** _

_**That girl is so dangerous. ** _

_**That girl is so dangerous. ** _

_She realized that it was her phone ringing. Her ringtone "Dangerous" was playing, which meant that she was getting a call. She pulled away from Blake slightly dazed and upset. Why did that have to end? She pulled out her phone. "SHIT!" She practically screamed. "What?! What's wrong?!" Blake asked. Massie couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything! But she had to. She answered the phone. "Massie?" Derrington said_ ._"_

* * *

"Massie?" Derrington asked again when she still didn't answer. "You there?" Once again he waited for her to answer. She didn't. She couldn't. She was frozen in shock. What did she just DO!?

But she knew what she did. She kissed another guy. "Why did it have to end?" she remembered thinking.

THIS was why! HE was why!

"Hellooooo??"

"Hi. Sorry. What's up?" Massie managed to squeak out.

"Are you ok? You don't sound so-" he stopped mid sentence. "Oh crap! Sorry it's like 11:30 there! Did I wake you up?" Derrington asked.

"11:30!?" Massie shrieked. How long had she been talking with Blake!?

Almost 6 hours by the sound of it!

"Ummm… yah?" Derrington was officially confused.

"Oh. Wow. I'm at a party." Massie looked up at Blake. He started back at her in confusion.

"Um I gotta go."

"Oh. Okay. Talk to you later then. Love you, bye." Derrington said reluctantly.

"'Kay yeah bye" She hung up.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"Ummm… Nothing?"

"Okay then" He leaned in to kiss her again. She didn't let him.

"I gotta find Claire and Michaela." She said. His face was an inch from hers. But still she kept her hand firmly pressed against his impressively toned chest. Whether to keep him away or just to see how strong he was, she wasn't sure. Definitely to keep him away! She told herself. But she didn't completely believe it.

"Text me later" She said.

"Um ok bye" Before he could finish the sentence Massie turned and ran away from him, however much she didn't want to. _Bad Massie! You have a BOYFRIEND! YOU DON'T LIKE BLAKE! YOU DON'T LIKE BLAKE!_ Massie yelled this silently to herself as she ran, dialing Claire's number.

And slowly, she started to believe it. Sure he was nice. And REALLY cute! But she loved Derrington!

Right?

No she DID love Derrington! She has for a long time and that wouldn't change.

And then there was Trevor. He was really cute to.

But she loved Derrington.

Didn't she?

She had these thoughts running through her head as Claire's phone started to ring.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Derrington. Derrington. Derrington.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Blake. Blake. Blake.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Trevor. Trevor. Trevor.

Ring. Ring. Ri-

_THANK GOD!_ Massie thought when Claire finally answered.

"Hullo?" Claire said. Massie could hear the loud music in the background and knew that Claire was inside.

"Kuh-laire! Where are you!? Where's Michaela!? Meet me in the rose garden NOW!" Massie hung up her phone, not even bothering to wait for an answer. She was too hyped up to wait.

Five minutes later she finally spotted them.

"Kuh-laire! Michaela! Over here!" Massie waved them over.

"And where have U been all night!?" Michaela demanded.

"Ummm… With Blake…?" Massie mumbled. Claire didn't like the way she said it.

"Did you…!" she started. Massie looked up. Guilt was written on her face. "Ehmagawd you DID!" Claire was shocked.

"Did what!? What did you do!?" Michaela questioned Massie.

"Well I _mayyy_ have kissed Blake…"

"MAY have!?" Claire accussed just as Michaela yelled "KISSED!?"

"Okay OKAY! I MADE OUT WITH BLAKE! Alright? I said it!" Massie blurted.

"Wow" Both girls said at once.

"What happened?" Michaela demanded.

"Well Blake and I went outside after dancing. We started talking. He is really nice. I guess we were talking for a while… Like 6 hours or something! And then we walked up to the big fountain with the roses. I looked around and said it was beautiful and then he said _I_ was beautiful and he leaned in to kiss me" It all came out in a rush. "I tried to stop myself, but he is really cute! And nice! And then my phone started ringing and it was Derrington! I didn't know what to do! So I answered! Then I told him I had to go. Blake asked what was wrong and I told him nothing so he tried to kiss me again I stopped him and I said I had to go. Then I called you guys and… and…" She was talking very fast now.

"Okay, okay! CALM DOWN!" Clarre said, holding Massie's shoulders. When Massie calmed down, she said "What are you gunna do?"

"I don't know! What should I do!?" Massie was frantic again.

"_**CALM DOWN!!** _ " Michaela and Claire yelled, pushing Massie down on a bench.

"Now," Michaela started "Do you still like Derrington?"

"Ummm… Yes…?" She didn't sound so sure. Michaela and Claire exchanged a look.

"I think you need to decide who you REALLY like. And don't lie to yourself! It will only make this harder." Michaela said.

* * *

Hollaaaaaa!! lol I hope you guys liked this chapter (or half chapter, hehe) But I still want to know:

What should Massie do about her boy situation!! Which do u like better?:

Massie + Derrington.

Massie + Trevor.

Massie + Blake.

??

So far you guys have voted most in favor of M+T. but I still want more opinions. Yah I know, I'm annoying the next chapter (the next part of this chapter) will determine who Massie chooses and I want to hear your opinions

Let me know by leaving a review or voting on my profile it only takes like 2 second so pleeeez don't be lazy! You don't even have to get up!

Thanx so much and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Ill try to write again soon, please don't hate me if I can't!

And remember,

A virtual tiffany bracelet will b rewarded to all of my reviewers so … REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!** _**REVIEW!!** _ That's my motto!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, **just the plot and the new characters** .

Copyright © 2008 by Shayla Caillat Productions, a Shaycol Company

All rights reserved.


	15. Chapter 11: Decisions, decisions

**Chapter 11, Part 2: Decisions, decisions… **

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm kinda reading 4 books not to mention that im _writing_ 3 books at the moment (mainly just 1), well if u count this little story as a book, which I don't, but my friends do. (thanx guys! Luv uuuuu!!!! Lol)

Ok so its my birthday today, so I decided to give YOU a present! THIS CHAPTER!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! lol in return you can review!!!!!

So I can't update a lot, im really busy! I made a pact with myself that I would finish writing a complete book before I turn 16, so I need to get working! Lol.

I actually thought that I had posted this a while ago, and then I remembered I didn't, because my computer is screwed up. So, sorry again for being so forgetful and retarded. Lol now im going to stop rambling on and let you read the story! Enjoyyyyy!!

________________________________________________________________________

**Beverly Hills**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**7:00 p.m.**

**Wednesday, March 30, 2008**

She had made her decision.

She knew what she was going to do.

To bad no one else knew.

_She had made her decision that day at lunch. She had figured that this is what she would choose, but she didn't want to admit it, even to herself. But she had to. She had to admit it at least to herself, if to no one else._

_She was breaking up with Derrington._

_She hated to say it, but she had to._

_She was breaking up with Derrington. _

_She had to. She couldn't keep doing this. Not to him, or to herself. It just wasn't fair! They lived of opposite sides of the country for crying out loud! But still, she hadn't been sure,_

_Until today._

_It was at lunch when she made herself admit it._

_As usual, her, Michaela and Claire sat at the same table. But now they weren't the only ones there. Since Monday night, the High Hills party, Blake and his two half brothers, Ryan and Jared, sat with them. Now they got looked at even more. The girls and guys looked on in envy. The guys wished they knew Massie, Claire and Michaela that well. The girls were flawless after all. And the girls looked longingly at the new guys. No one knew who they were, but they wanted to._

_And so, with the new additions to the table, lunch became much more interesting._

_Especially today._

_As usual, Blake sat next to Massie, Ryan next to Michaela, and Jared next to Claire. Blake flirted with her as always, and when she went to get a drink, he went with her. It was obvious that he wanted to say something. When they got on line, Massie waited._

_Blake looked uncomfortable, but eventually, he said what he wanted to._

_"So… um… about the other night-" He was cut off when Trevor picked that particular moment to walk up._

_"Hey Massie" He smiled down at her. "And…?" He glared at Blake._

_"Blake." He glared back._

_"Fine" Trevor turned back to Massie. "So…um… How's your boyfriend?" Massie arched an eyebrow at him. Blake just glared harder. Across the cafeteria, Brennah mimicked him._

_"Um…" Massie didn't know what to say. How was her boyfriend? She wasn't sure. She hadn't talked to him since hanging up on him, Monday night._

_And that's when she knew. She had to end it. She barely even thought about him anymore!_

_"Well when you find out, let me know." Trevor said. Then he winked at her and walked away. Brennah was fuming. Blake wasn't doing much better. His hands were balled into fists and his face was contorted in anger._

And so, even though her decision was made, she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. But she knew that she had to. At least Claire, if not Derrington.

Well, now or never. She figured she should tell her now before she decided to change her mind. She called her and Claire immediately answered.

"Hey" She said happily. Even thought the girls lived on the same estate, they were constantly texting or calling each other. The place was just THAT big!

"Hey, um where are you?" Massie asked.

"Going to the spa; I was just about to call you actually." Claire said with sincerity. The spa sounded like a good idea; a good place to break the news.

"Awesome! Ill meet you there in five minutes!"

"'Kay" and they both hung up.

Massie put on her Juicy Sweats and headed down to the spa, trying to decided how best to break the news to Claire.

When she got to the spa, Massie saw that Claire was already there, waiting. Massie greeted her and both girls put on their bathing suits and slipped into the top tub. After a few minutes Claire was completely relaxed. She was leaning back with her eyes closed. Massie, however, was not so comfortable. She sat in the warm water, trying to convince herself to say it. _I'm breaking up with Derrington._ How hard could it be? Massie took a deep breath.

"Claire?" She said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Claire sat up slowly with a small smile on her lips.

"Um… I need to tell you something…" Massie was still reluctant. Claire's smile faded while she waited. Finally Massie continued. "I-I'm breaking up with Derrington." She practically whispered.

"Oh?" Claire tried to hide the surprised look that threatened to take over her face. She had seen this coming. But still she was shocked. And a little scared. If Massie and Derrington couldn't make it, then who's to say that her and Cam would? But this wasn't about her and Cam. This was about Massie and Derrington. She had to focus.

"Why?" Claire thought she knew the answer.

"Well…" Massie paused trying to think how best to put it. She knew she could be honest with Claire though, so she told her. "Well obviously we never see each other, and then there's Trevor and… and Blake…" Massie trailed off. Claire looked at her expectantly. "Well I like Trevor, and Blake, Trevor more I think…? But then there's Brennah…"

"I see… Does anyone else know?" Claire hoped not. She liked knowing everything first. It made her feel special. And so when Massie shook her head, Claire was relieved.

"When are you gunna call him?"

"I don't know… What time is it?" Massie asked, considering getting it over with now. The idea was sounding more and more appealing.

"7:30, so its 10:30 there" Claire said, knowing what Massie was thinking. _Yes,_ Massie thought,_ I'll get this over with now. Be done with it._

"Okay" Massie said, taking a deep breath and getting out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and dried her hands, then wrapped it around herself. Then she walked into the dry section of the spa and sat down on a lounge chair. She picked up her phone from the table and hit speed dial #7; Derrington. Claire was sitting in the chair next to her, watching. Massie was about to hit the send button when she thought of something. She ended the call.

"What am I gunna tell him?" Massie said, looking over at Claire.

"Um I don't know? The truth I guess…?" Claire said.

"But you don't think I should tell him about Blake right?" Massie asked.

"Um… No?" Claire honestly had no idea.

"Ugh! Okay let's get this over with!" Massie took out her phone again and started dialing. Though she tried not to show it, she was extremely nervous. But she had to do this.

Finally he answered the phone.

"Hey Massie, what's up?!" He sounded like an excited puppy.

"Um… Nothing, you?" She hoped she didn't sound too nervous or that he wouldn't be able to tell that she was upset.

She didn't fool him.

"What's wrong?" Derrington asked. His excitement was fading quickly. When she didn't answer right away, his tone was more serious – worried – when he said "Massie?"

"Derrington…" _Just say it_. "We need to talk…"

_____________________________________________________

I am updating the next part of this chapter with this one, so keep reading! And remember to review; it would make me SUPER happy!!!

And remember,

A virtual tiffany bracelet will b rewarded to all of my reviewers so … REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!!** _**REVIEW!!!!!**_ That's my motto!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, **just the plot and the new characters**.

Copyright © 2008 by Shayla Caillat Productions, a Shaycol Company

All rights reserved.


	16. Chapter 11: Trouble

**Chapter 11, Part 3: Trouble **

Ok so here is the 3rd part of Chapter 11. I hope to put the 4th part out soon, and maybe move on to chapter 12? lol its about time! But I do need help!! I'm in a writer's slum. I have NEVER had writers block this bad before!! It sux!!!

I don't know how long I am going to keep writing this story. I'm not really sure where its going, and I'm writing an actual book, which is taking up most of my free time. if u guys review like CRAZY!! To every chapter, I will continue. But I need some opinions, I NEED YOU TO TAKE MY POLLS!!! REVIEW!! VOTE!!!! HELPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol

Onto the storyyy!!!

Like I said, its my birthday today, so I decided to give YOU a present! THIS CHAPTER!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! lol in return you can review!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________

**Westchester**

**BOCD Café**

**12:00 p.m.**

**Thursday, March 31, 2008**

"I can't believe…" Alicia said again. She was in shock. They all were. Everyone was at lunch and Derrington had just told them about his break up with Massie the night before.

"But why…?" Dylan asked for about the hundredth time.

"I told you!" Derrington said. "She said it was to hard 'cause we never get to see each other. She said it was to hard…"

"Why. Didn't! She!! _Tell!!__** ME!!!???"**_ Alicia suddenly realized that Massie had not even _hinted_ that she was breaking up with him! That girl was in soooo much trouble!

From what everyone had heard, the conversation hadn't been _**too**_ ugly. Massie had said that they needed to talk, so Derrington suspected was about. Massie's reasons were that they could never see each other and they barely talked. The girls suspected that there were other reasons that Massie didn't tell him, and they planned to find out what those other reasons were. Oh yes, Massie was in trouble!

"Sooo… What now?" Jessica asked, slightly hopeful. She still liked Derrington, and though she felt bad for him, she also happy. Now she would get her chance!

Unfortunately, Heather had similar ideas. _He is pretty cute… and Cam is taken… maybe… maybe ill go for Derrington instead…_ She thought. She glanced over at her sister, who was looking at Derrington. _But…_ Well, she would just let _him_ decide.

_____________________________________________________

Sorry that this is so short, I have writers block and have NO IDEA what to do next!!!! I was going to wait to put it up, but I was typing it anyway and needed help!!!!!!! HELP!! I'm putting poles up on my page and I REALLY need you guys to vote!! PLEEZZ!!!!! as my birthday present?? lol! remeberrrr… the sooner I get out of this writers slum the sooner I can update!!!! so review!!! VOTE!!! pleeeeezz!!!!!!!!

And remember,

A virtual tiffany bracelet will b rewarded to all of my reviewers so … REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!!** _**REVIEW!!!!!**_ That's my motto!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, **just the plot and the new characters**.

Copyright © 2008 by Shayla Caillat Productions, a Shaycol Company

All rights reserved.


	17. Chapter 11: Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 11, Part 4: Let the Games Begin**

Ok so sorry for not riting in so long =[ I have been working on another story, based on Twilight, called In Your Arms… go check it out if u want =]

Ok ima cut the crap and give you the story… enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________

**Beverly Hills**

**Wrentlen Academy, Lunchroom**

**12:04 p.m.**

**Friday, April 15, 2008**

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks of being single.

Two weeks of flirting with Blake, all the time thinking about that kiss… and Trevor.

But worst of all – it had been two weeks of watching Trevor with Brennah.

Two weeks of Hell.

Massie walked into the lunchroom, ready to watch another LBR performance of Brennah throwing herself all over Trevor.

But she wasn't prepared for what she saw when she walked into the room.

It was eerily quiet and everyone's eyes were trained on two people standing in the middle of the large room.

Brennah and Trevor.

Brennah stood there, positively fuming.

Massie felt someone walk up behind her, and turned to see Blake, Claire and Michaela.

She quickly turned back to the center of the room when she heard Brennah scream.

"What?!" She yelled at Trevor. He talked back quietly to her, looked around the room, then grabbed Brennah's arm and tried to steer her away from the crowd of onlookers.

"NO!" She yelled at him "Don't **TOUCH **me!" She yanked her arm away from him and stood her ground. "How can you do this to me?!?!"

"Brennah! Calm down!" Trevor said, finally raising his voice.

"Don't you **tell** me to '_calm down_!'" She shoved a finger in his face. "I cant believe you! I cant believe your _**breaking up**_ with me!"

"Brennah, just calm –"

_Slap_

Trevor was cut off when Brennah slapped him across the face. The sound seemed to echo around the room. Everyone was silent, waiting for his reaction.

"Goodbye Brennah." Trevor said calmly, his cheek slightly red. He then turned and started walking to the door Massie was standing in front of.

Brennah stood where she was, frozen in shock.

When Trevor spotted Massie, he smiled. As he walked past her, he made a show of winking at her and then continued out the door.

Blake tensed.

Massie froze.

Brennah's face was overcome by rage.

"_**AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!**_" She screamed, partly out of frustration; partly out of shock.

She could _not_ believe this was happening!

Then her eyes grew cold as they landed on Massie. She glared at Massie, and the phrase "_if looks could kill_," popped into Massie's head. She glared right on back, as one final thought crossed her mind.

_Let the games begin._ok so heres the dealio girlys... i decided to give up fanfiction for lent /: u see, i never get a chance to really write anyway, considering how many stories im working on, so i figure, if im not always on here reading, then it gives me more time to write... but that also means i cant update... so it kinda sucks /: but i CAN go on on Sundays, so i will TRY to update every other Sunday... but i have 2 stories going on FanFiction, 2 that i plan on publishing some day (yah im optimistic... u should try it sometime... its grea =] lol) and then 1 that will most likely eventually go on FictionPress... so yah... and i have literally over 10 books to read! so ima try....

* * *

but i dont even know if u want me to continue this... if u dont, then i wont, this is the first story i would drop...

if i dont get many many reviews i am serious about just dropping it!

also, if u do want me to continue with this story... what do u want to happen?

Massie + Derrington? / Massie + Blake? / Massie + Trevor?

Claire + Cam?


	18. AN: Hiatus

Ok chickadees here's the deal: I gave up FanFiction for lent and that's why I haven't updated in forever. I am sorry for that. I am also sorry to tell you that it may be a while before I update again.

Now before you decide to kill me, I would like a chance to explain. Before lent, I was writing 7 or 8 books at the same time. I am now writing 13. yes THRITEEN!!!! I know, I've completely lost my mind. But, I set a deadline for myself when I turned 14 that I would get my first book finished (and hopefully on its way to being published?) by the time I am 16. this gives about 1 ½ years. For me, and my 13 books, this isn't a lot of time. So, because I could never get Beverly Hills published, I am going on hiatus with that (and my other story In Your Arms for Twilight) and focusing on what could actually amount to something.

I hope you understand, and if not, then I really am sorry. I promise you this though, I am NOT DONE with Beverly Hills! I will update (hopefully soon?) and I'm not planning to give up on it, at least not yet. I've decided that even if no one really cares, Im still going to write at least a little bit more, and see where it takes me. So please, stick with me. Once again I'm sorry, and I hope everyone has happy holidays (umm… I'm not trying to be prejudice or racist or anything… so … yah…. Hope that doesn't offend anyone?)

~Shayla. x .Caillat


	19. AN: New Story

Ok guys I'm so sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm focusing on MY stories that I have created, and I finally posted one. Its on and I really need some help. I need opinions on it and it would be more then excellent if you guys could read and give some feedback. Thanks so much I promise I WILL get back to this story, and I'm sorry its taking so long. Forgive me? 3

I love you guys, thanks for all the help.

here is the link, im so sorry for the terrible summary.

.com/s/2692098/1/Star_Crossed

o and its called Star Crossed, by the way (:

~Shayla


	20. AN: No More Hiatus!

Alright people heres the deal.

I am prepared to start writing this story again, but only after I make sure you guys still want to read it. If you want me to continue this story, you gotta do something for me.

I need you to review this note, saying that you want me to start back up again. Thats it. It'll take TWO SECONDS!

I will try and update at least once every 2 weeks

but I wont start writing again unless I get at least 10 people telling me they want to keep reading.

Please tell your friends about my stories and in case you guys wanted to read a new story I started yesterday, the link is on my profile. Thanks so much to all of my readers, **_I LOVE YOU GUYSSSS!!!!!!!_**

~Shaylaaa


End file.
